bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellis99
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. DQueenie13 (talk) 20:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply You should probably talk to A2 about that, rather than me. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 14:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the offer, but I can handle it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply What exactly are you going to be redoing? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Marucho I saw your request in A2's page requesting to unlock the Marucho page. The Marucho page is now free to be edited by any Registered User except newly-registered ones to comply with the regulations within Bakugan Wiki. Also; thank you for all your contributions in changing character page formats and other useful edits. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 08:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) The Masquerade page can now be edited by Registered Users. :) Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 02:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, that's good. The only thing I'd have to say is make sure we have a template before you use it. I saw you use a Rename template on an image, but we don't have that template here. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking of formats, are you going to be sticking around? I just found a big flaw in our gallery system, which means we'll have to go back and redo at least all the character galleries. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:15, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sorry about the delay. Nah, don't worry about it, I'll get it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) CGC template protection removed. It can now be edited by all registered users. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 16:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Not locking anything again. I honestly don't see any reason to lock any page a second time from being edited by Registered Users. Simply because I believe that the existence of Admin-only pages defeats the purpose which Wikia stands for - ''an encyclopedia that can be freely edited by anyone. While we all understand that the purpose of locking pages is to prevent spam and abusive edits, it is overkill to lock pages in an indefinite period of time. Also, it's already more than enough that this Wiki disallow Anonymous edits. Therefore, if you need to have other pages unlocked, don't hesitate to send me a message. While I may not be able to notify you all the time, check back at least 24 hours after you sent me the message in my talk page and it's already unlocked. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) All requested pages has been unlocked Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 16:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Pardon me if I didn't catch your drift but what do you meant by UserBoxes for characters? Can you create an illustration of it? Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 15:06, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I see what you mean. However, I do not see the need for the User Boxes in this Wiki. Thank you for the suggestion though. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Which Character Infobox? Can you link me to it? Thanks. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 17:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Your request has been carried out. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 18:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Headers I understand where you're coming from, but I don't find them necessary, especially when we don't have anything for non-anime information. If we're going to add subheadings to distinguish between the anime, games, and manga, then we have to make sure that we have information to put under those subheadings, otherwise there's no purpose in having them there. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 18:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply If you have an idea for redesigning the main page, I'd love to see it first, before we actually implement changes. This way we can make sure it doesn't have any glaring issues before we put it up. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 21:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been able to talk about your main page design, I've just been busy with work, so I was only able to view the Wiki on mobile, and I didn't want to talk about a page in the incorrect format. Expect my comments on it to be on later tonight, though. Thanks for waiting, Abce2|''Talk '' 22:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, I know I finally got back. I'm sorry. Is it possible that you could change the background of the blog listing to the color of the rest of the page? Having it red makes it stand out way to much on the page. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:23, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :I understand where you're coming from, I'm going to guess the Pokemon Wiki? I know they do stuff like that over there. Considering that we do have some occasions that there are more than one of a Bakugan portrayed in the show, it's tempting, but I'm going to think it over a big more first. Also, just as a heads up, I probably won't be replying to too much until this coming Wednesday. Have to focus and all that. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '' 05:52, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Just thinking about it. Abce2|''Talk '' 09:07, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Pages You'd probably want to ask A2 about that, since I don't really edit on here anymore. I, personally, don't see a reason to do that. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 22:47, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks so much for linking me to that. I am extremely pumped for this. As for the other thing, I'm still thinking on it. I'm not sure if, hypothetically, we would need a page for every person's Bakugan, if possibly a small section on a page would work, but doing so would help differentiate the species from its members. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, family wanted me for a few days. Anyways, is it possible you could set up a test page with the templates? For example, take a Bakugan like Tentaclear and use the templates with it. I'd just like to see how they all fit and look on a page. Also, the addition of these, or even the separate Bakugan sections, is not a definite yet. :Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 20:44, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply I see. How about a larger page like Drago, Dragonoid, or one of the evolutions? Abce2|''Talk '' 00:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :I meant in a sandbox please. Abce2|''Talk '' 17:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::But the point would be to see how it looks integrated into a real page. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, just give me a heads up when you're ready. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC)